The most popular arrowhead utilized for hunting, especially medium and large game, is the broadhead. This type of arrowhead comprises one or more blades presenting at least a pair of inclined sharpened edges radially projecting from an elongated hub or ferrule, the latter of which usually includes means facilitating the attachment of the broadhead assembly to the tip of an arrow shaft. The lifespan of these broadheads is affected by several items, the most detrimental of which is damage to the blades due to impact with rocks or the like, such as encountered following missed shots. When a blade breaks or its sharpened edge even becomes severely nicked, the broadhead is useless. For this reason, most broadheads comprise removable blades allowing the user to either replace a damaged blade with a new one or, remove any blade to hone its cutting edge should it merely be dull or only slightly nicked. Most broadheads comprise either one double-edged blade or, two interlocking double-edged blades. With either type of arrowhead, the critical feature resides in the manner of anchorage of the blade(s) since several features of the so-equipped arrow depend upon this attachment.